Bed Time Stories
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Savior. Bed Time. Her daughter's favorite time of the day. The time of the day she would get to hear all kinds of stories. Monsters that rule the land. Princes that come dashing forward on their white horse to save a princess in danger. But sometimes the stories are more real then she would ever realize. Those are her favorite stories.


Ahh that giggle. A sound that she could listen to for hours. Some would say it's bizarre. Even more bizarre coming from her. A simple android. Those that have the guts to say it to her face. But they didn't matter. Not too her anyways. No only two people truly matter to her in this world. The very same two people that she is with now. The first being a little girl that laughs and giggles looking up towards every single tree they walk on past through the park with a bright smile across her face just watching water dripping off the leaves high above. Her daughter. The little bundle of joy. Her world and she wasn't afraid to say it out loud. A little girl that has helped change her in so many ways. Has made her in a sense grow up. Was she somewhat childish before. Perhaps but hey you would be too if your childhood was ripped away from you like hers was. But that was the past now. Now all that matters is her family. A family that she can't be even more proud of if she tried. Especially now as she enjoys the peaceful scenery around them. Enjoys the almost empty park with very few daring to wander to these parts thanks to the sudden rain storm from the early morning. But a promise is a promise and she has never let her daughter down. If she wanted to still go to the park then she would bring her to the park. Though she still snickers when she thinks about where her dear husband is at the moment. It still amazed her how easily her daughter could persuade her dear father into anything. Even getting her some ice cream on this cold damp day but yet again she couldn't argue either. She too has fallen for her young daughter's charm on more than one occasion.

* * *

" Mommy?"

Tucking the blanket all the way up until it is just below her chin turning to look down towards her little blonde bundle with a small smile reaching out gently Android 18 tucks a loose piece of her daughter's hair behind her ear, earning her a smile.

" Can you read me a bedtime story?"

Tapping her right index on her chin with a mock thoughtful look coming across her face as she looks back down with a small smile instantly Android 18 has to suppress a laugh when she hears Pan giggling from her bed with a wide smile across her face.

" I suppose, I can manage that."

Making her way across the room and over towards a nearby bookshelf making sure to glance over her shoulder towards her daughter slowly Android 18 thumbs through the books organized neatly on the shelf. Children stories that she has read countless times. Some too many times to her liking but if its makes her daughter happy then why not.

" Hmm? Let's see? How about this one?"

Instantly retrieving a book off the shelf that she knows her daughter loves to read turning on her heels presenting the cover of the book with the book pressed against her chest earning a giggle and a surprising head shake suppressing the shock that wants to form slowly a grin comes across Android 18's face.

" No?"

Leaning forward to take a peek at the cover wrinkling her nose in disgust forcing a smile across her face nodding her head slowly Android 18 turns and places the book back in its rightful spot on the shelf.

_Thank god. I mean frogs? Really?_

" Mommy?"

Stopping her rummaging through her daughter's books looking over her shoulder finding her daughter sitting up with her back pressed against the headboard of her bed with pleading eyes looking her way raising an eyebrow in question turning on her heels slowly Android 18 makes her way back over to sit in a nearby chair by her daughter's bed.

" Will you tell me the story about how you and daddy saved the world? You know the one with the pink bubble gum monster."

Feeling her lips curling upward crossing her legs over the other leaning back in her seat with a nod Android 18 turns back towards Marron with a wide grin across her face.

" Alright. I guess you can say it all started really when your daddy went out with your grandfather to face off against this monster. A terrifying monster in which has never been seen before. A big pink fat monster!"

Instantly hearing her daughter erupt into a bundle of giggles smiling brightly down towards her turning her attention towards the ceiling reaching back Android 18 tucks her hands behind the back of her head as she remembers the day perfectly.

" While your daddy was facing off against his pink menace, I was competing in this martial arts tournament…."

" Ooh! You mean that big trophy is yours mommy!?"

Unable to keep the pleased look from coming across her face nodding her head Android 18 pays a quick glance down towards Pan finding her daughter's eyes going as wide as saucers that is accompanied by an even wider smile.

" That's right. Your daddy and I were both set to compete in the tournament but in the end we decided only one of us should compete. I guess you can say your daddy and I love each other too much to hurt the other."

Hearing the sound of silent footsteps coming from behind her looking over her shoulder seeing Gohan leaning up against the open doorway with a smile returning the smile slowly Android 18 turns her attention back towards Pan as she looks back and forth between them with a bright smile coming across her little face.

" Now while I was dealing with this fraud that took credit once before for your daddy's heroics your daddy was making his way through the monster's lair. What neither of us knew was that an even worse monster was hidden amongst us."

Feeling a hand coming down to rest on her shoulder without looking away from the ceiling reaching up Android 18 covers the hand with her own holding it in place. He knew the part that came next. The whole world had known for the briefest of time as well. Thankfully The Dragon Balls had fixed that. But she would never forget. He would never forget. Never forget the day that a new enemy had been created using a familiar face. Majin Vegeta. That is what they had called him. The once prince of all saiyans. A saiyan that had allowed another to briefly take control of his mind. Allowed for him to grant him even more power. An uncontrollable power. A part of the story never told to her daughter. Perhaps when she is older she will learn of what else happened on that day. For now though she will just skip over that part like she has always done before.

" But that was when I felt something. I felt as though your daddy was in trouble. Mommy didn't like that. Not one bit."

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. This was impossible. This monster. This Majin Buu just keeps coming. Just keeps coming back no matter how hard he tries. No matter how hard he hits him. No matter how many times he blasts him. It was like he is immortal. This immortal that would always come back to haunt him whenever he blasts away pieces of his body only to watch them reform in a pink mist. In this pink smoke. And this monster. He doesn't feel him losing any sort of energy. Doesn't feel his power levels dropping even in the slightest, no matter how many times he regenerates himself.

_This isn't good. He just keeps coming._

And to make matters worse he can feel two other energy signatures nearby. Two energy signatures that he could recognize anywhere. Two energy signatures thankfully haven't been noticed by this monster in front of him. If they were? He could only imagine the danger they would be in from this monster. This unbeatable monster. A monster that just glares at him with steam coming out from its ears. But that sight disappears. Disappears within a blink of an eye when a foot comes crashing into the side of Majin Buu's face launching him through the air and into a nearby mountain with tremendous force. A boot that comes to land down revealing none other than his wife Android 18 staring towards the mountain with an intense look across her face. A look that suddenly is directed his way making him pause before her facial features soften and before he knows it she is by her side rubbing away at a cut across his cheek.

" Ewww!"

* * *

Bringing the story to a pause looking over towards Pan finding her wrinkling her nose in disgust that just proves that she is indeed her daughter hearing a snicker coming from behind her reaching out gently Android 18 nudges Gohan in the gut causing him to hunch over and rest his head against her shoulder making her pat the top of his head before she turns her sights back towards her daughter.

" Mommy!? Daddy!? Can we skip that part? Please?"

Shrugging her shoulders reaching up gently Android 18 wraps an arm around the back of Gohan's head and turns her head slightly to plant a quick kiss on his lips before she looks back towards Pan finding her eyesight covered with little her hands.

" Suit yourself. Now where we're we? Hmm?"

" Chocolate!"

Letting out a small laugh nodding her head as she feels Gohan's arms wrapping around her from behind tilting her head gently Android 18 rests the side of her head against her own.

" That's right. Now I remember ..."

* * *

" I'll turn you into chocolate!"

Staring in disbelief at the pink fat man standing across from her before she even has a chance to respond suddenly Android 18 feels herself being tackled to the ground when Majin Buu sends a beam her way. A beam that just misses her and instead hits a boulder dead on causing something she never expected to see. Not from any sort of enemy anyways. The boulder was no longer there. Instead a giant bar of chocolate could be seen floating in the air. A picture that she has to blink her eyes a few times to make sure she is seeing right.

" Did he just?"

Receiving nothing but a silent nod coming from her husband on top of her that just stares at the bar of chocolate with the same look of disbelief across his face shaking her head instantly Android 18 snaps her head back over towards Majin Buu when she hears him letting out a frustrated huff. A sound that is followed by another scene that she never thought she would see. She has fought many enemies. From Broly to even Cooler but never has she seen anything like this. Never has she seen a cartoon character like this. Never has seen steam literally coming out of someone's ears. But it was happening. This Majin Buu was having steam coming out of his ears. If it's even a him anyways.

" Yeah daddy!"

* * *

Smiling down towards his daughter that just giggles controllably while she claps her hands loudly with the biggest smile across her face feeling his cheeks heating up hearing a suppressed chuckle coming from down below looking towards his wife instantly Gohan's eyes go wide as saucers when he sees Android 18 looking up his way with a seductive smile.

" I agree. Yeah daddy."

Seeing his face getting even redder with her smile widening leaning up Android 18 whispers into Gohan's ear.

" Just wait until we are alone later. I'll show you how grateful I am."

Gulping his throat feeling his wife's hot breath tickling his neck instantly Gohan snaps his attention over towards Pan and croaks out.

" Back to the story right? The pink menace didn't like how i saved mommy and well?"

Grasping her husband's hand turning back towards her daughter a bright smile comes across Android 18's face.

" Mommy and Daddy made the pink menace go bye bye."

* * *

Wiping her lip dry of the blood that had been trickling out from her busted lip glaring daggers at the pink menace that just skips his way over glancing over towards Gohan finding him not doing any better than she is with her hands clutching into tight fists Android 18 snaps her head to look back towards Majin Buu.

" Let's finish this."

Nodding his head in agreement coming to stand by his wife's side with a look of pure focus coming across his face instantly Gohan brings his hands back as a gold aura surrounds his entire body. As his black hair turns gold. A gold aura that is soon joined by a blue aura when Android 18 copies his gesture as her whole body is surrounded in this blue aura. A light show that makes Majin Buu pause and look their way in awe.

" Ka…."

" Me…."

" Ha…."

" Me…."

" Ha!"

Then it happens. A sight that makes Majin Buu's eyes go wide as saucers. Makes Goten and Trunks gasp in shock from their hiding place up in the cliffs. An energy beam. The largest energy beam that they have ever seen. A blue and gold energy beam that comes forward at blazing speed striking Majin Buu in the chest. Such a beam that catches the pink monster in the blast making the unique monster scream out in pain. Make its body evaporate. A pink body that is no more after a couple of seconds before in perfect unison Gohan and Android 18 drop back and land back first on the ground completely gassed. Completely exhausted with their hands entwined together.

* * *

Smiling down towards her daughter that just sleeps peacefully in her bed with a small smile across her face quietly tucking the blanket up to her chin leaning down gently Android 18 plants a kiss on Pan's forehead before silently leaves her daughter's bedroom leaving the door slightly open. Turning around the corner finding Gohan waiting just outside of the room with a smile reaching out Android 18 takes his hand within her own before with a gentle tug she leads him down the hallway quietly and into their shared bedroom. A bedroom the moment their door closes she is on him, pinning him to the door with her lips latched to his own. A kiss that feels endless as their hands wander before what feels like hours only to be mere minutes she breaks off the kiss and takes a couple of steps back with a grin.

" So daddy? Ready for some one on one time?"

Without waiting for a response reaching down slowly Android 18 pulls up her shirt leaving her chest covered in nothing but a pink bra and discards the shirt off to the side before her hands make quick work of the buttons on her jeans. Jeans that slowly slide down her legs revealing the matching pink set of panties before they are kicked to the side. A set that she sees having a clear effect on her husband as he just stands there with his jaw dropped making her smirk.

" Mind helping me expose of this pink menace? Hero."


End file.
